


What are your Intentions with my Professor?

by DeMinimisFringe



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Protective Akko, Very Slight Angst? Idk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMinimisFringe/pseuds/DeMinimisFringe
Summary: Akko has some questions for Croix.





	What are your Intentions with my Professor?

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively: Akko is very protective of her magical mom.

Croix Meridies always hated physical exercise. She had never seen the point of tiring herself out and getting all sweaty when she could, instead, hole up inside and work on one of her many projects. So what if people said she needed more sunlight? She knew her inventions deserved her undivided attention.

The witch found herself cursing this philosophy as she stood, hands on hips, attempting to catch her breath at the top of Luna Nova’s astronomy tower. Her first instinct was to curse Chariot for making her come all the way up here instead of meeting her at a more reasonable location, but that thought was quickly banished from her mind as she straightened up and fixed her hair. Things were just getting back to had they had been between the two of them all those years ago and Croix wisely decided to not start the first date of the second round of their relationship off on a bad note. If Chariot wanted to be picked up for their date then damn it, Croix would do it.

After taking one more deep breath and smoothing out any last-second wrinkles she could spot, Croix knocked on the door. “Chare, you ready to go?” When she received no response, Croix opened the door a crack and tried again. “Chare, I’m here! You ready?”

To Croix’s surprise, a high-pitched voice that decidedly did not belong to Chariot du Nord answered. “Oh, I’m sorry Professor, I didn’t hear you. Come on in!” Now thoroughly confused, Croix did as instructed and stepped into Chariot’s combination office and living quarters.

Croix had imagined this moment going many different ways as the day had gone on. Curiously enough none of them involved Chariot’s favorite student sitting on one of the few chairs in the room, beckoning her inside, with the redhead that Croix was here for nowhere in sight.

The two stared at each other in awkward silence until Croix finally decided to break the ice. “Is, uh, Chariot here? I’m supposed to be meeting her here right now.”

“Don’t worry, she’s here! She told me about your date a few days ago and I offered to help her get ready. I gave her a few last-minute outfit ideas so she’s just trying them out in the bathroom right now.” Akko beamed at Croix before continuing, “Why don’t you sit down, Professor? It’s been so long since I’ve talked to you!”

Realizing that Akko was correct, Croix moved across the room to sit on the bed. She was slightly annoyed about rushing up those stairs for nothing. Having to spend a few minutes talking to the enthusiastic girl wasn’t the worst wrench that could’ve been thrown in the night’s plans, though. 

“Thank you, Akko. It really has been too long. How are your studies going?” Croix asked, her eyes roving around the room. When no answer came, she glanced at Akko, flinching back once she caught sight of the unusually serious look on the witch’s face.

A beat of silence passed between the two before Akko took a breath and spoke. “Croix, what are your intentions with Professor Chariot?”

Croix would have laughed if it wasn’t obvious that the other witch was being completely serious. Instead, she just gave a confused look before responding. “My intentions? I’m not sure what you mean, Akko. I’m taking Chariot to Blytonbury for dinner and then we’re coming back here. I don’t have any sort of grand plans for the evening.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Akko responded, somehow looking even more serious than before. “I’m asking what your long-term plans with her are.”

“My long-term plans? I don’t know if I’ve thought that far ahead. We haven’t really discussed labels yet, but I’d like to think that she’s my girlfriend, and I’m hers, and that we’re going to be dating for a whi-”

“Do you want to marry her?”

The question interrupted Croix mid-sentence, grinding her mind to a halt. Feeling her face turning a very bright shade of red, she sputtered out a response while her brain tried desperately to restart. “Do I want to marry Chariot? W-where is this coming from, Akko?”

A small smile found its way onto Akko’s face before she answered. “Ever since I’ve gotten here, Professor Chariot has been like a second mom to me. I know this is silly, but I want to make sure that she’s happy if I can, because she deserves it.”

At that, the smile found itself mirrored on Croix’s face. “She certainly does,” she quietly agreed, looking down at her hands. A few moments passed and Croix continued, “Your concern is sweet, but I can assure you it wasn’t needed here.”

When she finished speaking, Croix looked back up and couldn’t help but jolt slightly. It was almost as if the soft smile was never on Akko’s face, replaced once again with the stern look from the beginning of the interrogation. 

“Are you sure about that? You’ve already hurt her twice. I’ve forgiven you for that because I know she has, but I will not let you hurt her a third time.” A beat passed before she continued, “So I’ll ask you again: What are your long-term goals with Professor Chariot? Do you want to marry her?”

Croix took a moment before answering, hoping to calm her rapidly-beating heart as well as come up with a satisfactory answer. She thought back to all the good times that her and Chariot had shared before tensions around the Claiomh Solais had forced them apart, and to the time the two had spent together after Croix returned from her imprisonment to work on finding the cure for Wagandea’s pollen. She thought back to the way her heart pounded in her chest when she asked Chariot if she wanted to go to dinner some time, and the elation she had felt when she had said yes. She smiled as she realized she felt that same feeling now, waiting for Chariot.

“Well, to be honest, I can’t say for sure if my goal for this relationship is marriage because it would be a long time before I even consider that. But,” she said, cutting Akko off before she could retort, “I think it’s definitely possible. I loved her before, at least I think I did, and I’m pretty sure I still do. I can’t really say how she feels about me, but I hope she feels the same. If she does, I would be happy to have her for as long as she’d have me,” Croix finished, a light scattering of red returning to her face.

Akko let out a small hum at that, leaning back in her chair with a satisfied smile on her face. Croix let the now-comfortable silence go for a few moments before perking up, remembering why she was here in the first place. “You said that Chariot was trying some things on in the bathroom, right?” she asked. “What’s taking her so long anyway?”

Akko at least had the decency to look somewhat bashful before she answered. “Ha, yeah. I, uh, gave her a _lot_ of outfits for her to try out because I didn’t know how long this would take. I’ll go get her!”

Croix shifted to lean back on the headboard of the bed, letting out a quiet laugh as she watched Akko run off to get her professor. _That kid,_ she thought. _I could do a lot worse for a stepdaughter._ At that, another quiet laugh escaped, greeting Chariot as she stepped into the room.

“What? Is my outfit silly? I admit it’s not my usual style, but Akko picked it out and I thought it looked good.”

“Nah Chare, I just thought of something funny that happened earlier. You look great.”

“Oh,” Chariot said, a blush rivaling her hair appearing on her face. “Well, shall we get going?” she asked, offering her arm, the blush still present.

“Why yes, let’s,” Croix responded, hopping to her feet and taking the proffered arm. 

The two waved goodbye to Akko, Chariot thanking her for helping her prepare, before making their way toward the door. “Sorry for making you wait so long, by the way,” Chariot said, looking guilty.

“It’s okay Chare. I haven’t been able to talk to Akko much since I got back so I was fine with waiting a little,” Croix replied. She looked back at the young witch in question as they passed through the door, suppressing a laugh at Akko’s attempt to look threatening, making the universal ‘I’m watching you’ sign at Croix. “Conversations with her are always interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was meant as a sort of practice for writing dialogue-heavy scenes, so if you have any feedback on how I did, I would love to hear it.


End file.
